Son of the Fuchsia Succubus
by Gamer95
Summary: Soul Eater/Sinfest crossover. After collecting souls from Lord Death, Satan encounters a suspicious woman. Anxious for a new soul to torture, he follows behind her and drags her to hell when he sees her torturing her kid in a manner too gruesome even for his standards. But he can't raise the boy himself... Thankfully one of his henchwomen is freshly reformed and up for the job.
1. Chapter 1

"So, this the place?" Baby Blue asked, smirking up at the school that was labelled DWMA.

"Yeah, that jackass Death and his students have a whole bunch of shiny new souls, ripe for the taking!" Satan replied with a grin, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

The school was built like a fortress. It was huge and foreboding, but if someone like Death hosted it, it couldn't be that bad. This, a purple haired succubys knew. A fuchsia haired succubus smiled eagerly. "I wonder if there's any potential customers in here..." She purred.

"Now bitches, be aware that the kids here literally go out and steal souls. Best not to get on their bad side." Devil warned them.

Baby Blue smirked. "Yeah, yeah, but it couldn't hurt to tease some of the boys a bit. You don't mind if we at least do that much, right?"

"Okay okay okay," Devil turned to his close attendants, "you can do that much. No soul stealing though."

Fuchsia tilted her head. "But what if they WANT to give us their souls? Like, if they want a favour and need to pay the price?"

"Then Lord Death will be bitching and moaning about it until the end of time. No thank you." The devil replied, rolling his eyes.

The girls poured and followed their boss into the fortress. They had to admit, the design was impeccable...beautiful even. Even Fuschia found herself examining every detail. "Wow, it's...really nice looking..." She said brightly. Then her eyes widened. "...Boss...? I have to uh...use the little succubus' room...?" The devil rolled his eyes.

"Go. We'll collect you later...maybe." Baby Blue shook her head.

"I'll come find you, don't worry." She said.

Fuschia searched the sprawling castle, admiring its beauty as she walked. Soon, she'd forgotten about her bathroom break, and explored the area. It was beautiful... She was so busy walking she didn't see the approaching person until she bumped into them. She fell flat on her butt with a groan. "Hey, watch it..." She muttered.

"Oh! Miss I'm so sorry!" A high pitched voice said, distressed. Fuschia looked up to see a blonde girl in a school uniform, staring down at her.

The succubus quirked a brow at the girl and shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I suppose I can let you live." Make sweatdropped, and then Fuchsia heard a male voice chuckling.

"Oh really? You think you've got anything on Maka and I?" A boy asked, stepping up next to his partner. The white haired boy chuckled at the expression on her face. "Ah, take it easy, I'm only messing with ya. I know you were joking." He said coolly.

Fuschia shrugged. "Yes...joking."

"I'm Maka, and this is Soul. We're students!" Maka grinned, holding out her hand, seeming to want to looked at the hand with a tilted head, then shrugged and took it. And when she did, she felt a little...strange. She felt this girl's polite nature...

She leaned back and gave a small smile at them. Fuchsia opened her mouth to say something, before remembering why she left Satan and Baby Blue. "Eep! Bathroom! Gotta go now, bye!"

"Goodbye miss!" Maka waved.

"Later." Soul said, continuing alongside Maka. Fuschia decided they were nice... But no time to dwell on it! Bathroom bathroom bathroom... Had to find a bathroom... WHERE WAS THE BATHROOM?! She tapped a black haired girl on the shoulder. "Scuze me! Where's the bathroom?!"

The girl turned around with a tilted head and a frown. "Oh, follow me. It's-"

"I'LL take you there!" Fuchsia suddenly found herself grabbed by the wrist by a short boy with blue hair. "Let's go!"

"W-What?!" She asked, allowing herself to be dragged. She groaned loudly.

The woman stared after the boy dragging her with a sweatdrop before sighing deeply. "Oh, Black Star..." She groaned. "Always so passionate..."

"kid! Uh I don't think this is-"

"We're here!" The blue haired boy grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"...Black Star, this is the BOY'S washroom." Tsubaki said, rolling her eyes.

"Huh?! No way! Ah well, at least I beat my time!"

Fuschia sweat dropped. What was with them...? Everyone here seemed so different... The girl approached her and bowed. "I'm very sorry...My partner's...well, he's unique..."

"Unique is right! I AM the one who'll surpass God after all!" Black Star bragged.

"OH REALLY?" A booming voice sounded. They all looked out the window to see a giant hand, wearing a puppet that looked a lot like Black Star. The voice then mocked in a high pitch tone, "OOH LOOK AT ME, I'M BLACK STAR! I'M THE DOLLAR STORE VERSION OF NARUTO!"

A tick mark appeared on the back of Black Star's head. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THAT IS!" He snapped. "THIS is why I wanna surpass you and take your place, JERK!"

"HAHAHA! JUST YOU TRY KID!" God replied. The continued bickering while Tsubaki lead Fuschia off. She apologized over and over.

"I'm so sorry about that." She said softly. "Black Star is very passionate and determined...I think it's admirable, but I can understand it being a little overwhelming." She said as she led Fuchsia into the washroom.

Fuschia blinked at her kindness. "Um...thanks I guess." She stepped in to do her business. She felt more emotions swelling up inside her. Passion and kindness...Thankfully she was able to swallow it down relatively easily. When she stepped out, she noticed Tsubaki still standing there. "Oh...uh, need something?"

"Just want to see if we could get to know each other!" She replied.

Fuchsia tilted her head. "Oh, I see... All right, but I AM looking for my boss and my co-worker..."

"Oh? Apologies! Let's go find them!" Tsubaki insisted, leading her out of the room. Fuchsia let out a squeak as Tsubaki eagerly dragged her off. "Sorry..." Tsubaki apologized. "I'm just a little excited to meet a new friend..."

Fuschia blanked. "Um...I'm happy to meet someone like you too." She replied, smiling a bit.

Tsubaki smiled broadly. "Aww, thanks." She noticed Fuchsia's horns and tail, and realization hit her. "Ooooh, you're one of Satan's employees, aren't you?"

Fuschia felt at ease...so she nodded. "Yeah! I'm Fuschia." She greeted.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Tsubaki." The girl replied with a bow. "I'll lead you back to your friends!" She grinned, leading Fuschia through the school. Fuschia liked this girl...

As they walked along, they heard a sudden shout. "I'M SO-ORY THEY'RE NOT SYMMETRICAL!"

*smack*

Another boy flew in front of them. "KID, I'M SICK OF YOU COMMENTING ON OUR BUST SIZES!" A tall blonde girl snapped.

"He's just telling us how to get better at symmetry..." A shorter blonde responded to the taller one with a tilted head.

"He's fondling our dang breasts Patty..." The tall one told her. Liz stuck her tongue out.

The boy leapt to his feet. "It's not my fault! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times...FIX THE SIZE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THEM! ...Oh, hello, Tsubaki. I see we have a new face here today." Fuschia blinked as Tsubaki introduced her. She took in the sight of the new people...they looked young, so they must've been students. Weird ones... Suddenly, the boy, Kid, approached her. He was studying her closely. "Hmm..." She blinked. Was he ogling her? Sure, her outfit was VERY revealing [practically a bikini in fact], but he didn't look like the type to be a pervert- "Why do you only wear a band on your LEFT leg? It conflicts with your entirely bare right leg entirely! You need a second band for your other leg, otherwise you'll have to live with the knowledge that you're asymetrical!"

Fuschia didn't like this kid's attitude..it was kinda rude. What was his deal? Liz pulled him away and rolled her eyes. "Ugh...Sorry about that...He's VERY, VERY RUDE." Kid huffed.

"I'm merely trying to help her correct her fashion sense."

"You're just OCD." Liz grunted, hugging Patty. She was obviously miffed...

Patty just looked confused. "Hey, isn't that one of the...um...devil girl people?" She asked. "She works for that weird horned Satan guy, right?"

Fuschia nodded. "Yeah, Satan's my boss. Trying to find him." She huffed.

Tsubaki sweatdropped. "And...I'm helping." Kid straightened his tie.

"Oh, I see. Well, I believe I last saw him entering my father's office. It's likely he's still there. My father often invites his guests to stay for tea."

Fuschia nodded. "Well...thanks then." She said, smiling for legit reasons. She liked these people... But why DID she like them? They weren't anything special...They were just people. Just souls that would one day be sent to either God or Satan... Maybe it was their nature? Kid's politeness, Tsubaki's kindness...it made her feel a bit bad for thinking of them as just souls to take. She shook her head. She had to get her mind out of this fog. "...Thank you for your help." She said politely.

Tsubaki grinned. "No problem! Wanna get going?"

Fuchsia nodded. "Yes, please." She replied.

"Very good!" Kid nodded. "Come along, then, off we go..." He looked at Fuchsia. "Oh, and I am more than willing to pay for a second leg band for you if you want it..."

"That won't be necessary." She replied. Kid sighed and nodded, leading her off to his father's office.

He was still speaking. "So I've heard the succubus you work with is blue. That's just absolutely perfect! A shade of red and a shade of blue creates the perfect yin-yang! VERY symmetrical! You should be proud, Miss!"

Fuschia blinked. Then she smiled. "Well...thank you Kid!"

Kid's eyes were sparkling in delight and she sweatdropped. His obsession with symmetry was almost disturbing... But it was one of his traits, she supposed... Finally, they arrived in a chamber that looked like they were outside. Fuschia blinked at the sight of Death and Satan chatting with each other. It was odd...Satan hadn't swore yet. Lord Death noticed her enter and raised his large hand. "Yo yo! Wassup?" He greeted cheerfully.

Fuschia double sweatdropped. "Uh...Hello Lord Death." She replied. She spotted Baby Blue talking to a guy with Red hair. She was getting hit on...

Fuchsia giggled when Baby Blue finally got tired of it and jabbed the guy on the rear with her pitchfork. He let out a yelp of pain, then collapsed on the floor, crying. Baby Blue rolled her eyes and made her way over to Fuchsia. "Hey Fuschia. Find the bathroom?" She asked, bored.

"Uh-huh..." Fuchsia replied, scratching her head.

"You okay? You look a bit out of it." Baby Blue asked with a raised brow.

Fuschia shrugged. "These guys...make me feel strange. Guilty."

Baby Blue raised her brow. "Huh...Guess we'll have to put you through reconditioning or whatever." She stretched. "C'mon, let's get outta here. I'm bored out of my mind and I wanna look around."

Fuschia nodded lazily. "Yeah I'll just..say bye." She waved at Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Miss Fuchsia!" Tsubaki said with a bow.

"Yes, enjoy your stay." Kid nodded.

With that, Fuschia and Blue skipped out. Satan laughed with Death at a joke he told and slapped his knee. "You riot you! Did you get me my Souls?"

"Yes sir, I certainly did!" Death replied, pulling out a small sack. "We have some especially rotten ones today. These kishin were truly awful people... By the way, how's Asura?" After sealing Kishin Asura in his own skin, Lord Death asked Satan to seal him away in the deepest part of hell.

"Such a jerk..." Satan replied "always trying to get out. He can't though." Satan laughed. "That sack of skin's borderline impossible to get out of. You can barely even see that the bastard's trying to get out at all."

Death nodded. "Excellent..:excellent. Thank you for your business Mr. Satan." He replied.

"No, no, believe me...The pleasure's ALL mine." Satan replied, rubbing his hands together gleefully as he stared at the sack of torture victims-I mean souls. Death laughed and Satan left the office, returning to his business and attempting to track his henchwomen. Wherever could they have gone...? They were beautiful, they couldn't be hard to find. Then, he bumped into someone. "Ex-CUSE me! Devil coming through!" He said irritably.

"Oh, you're the devil? Sure..." A sultry, angered sounding voice muttered. Devil looked at her. She had blonde hair, and slitted, snake-like eyes. She scowled at him as she stood up. "Sorry, 'Mr. Devil', but my break just ended and it's time to get back to work, so if you'll excuse me..."

Devil didn't like this person...why she insulted his Satan-ness! She was going to hell for that...he followed her. He made sure to stay out of sight, however. He watched as she entered an office. He then peeked through a window. Satan's eyes narrowed as he stared through the small window. He saw the woman, with a big, warm smile on her face, talking to a student lying on a bed. She seemed nice enough...But he could tell she was rotten to the core. And NOTHING was more delightful than dragging pure evil down to the depths for their long overdue punishment. Couldn't have them out-evilling him at any point now, could they? He decided he'd lie in wait for her to leave, then track her and see if he could catch her in the act! Yes...that's what he'd do. It was so evil! Oh how he wished he had a little curly moustache like the villains on TV... Then he could twirl it and let out evil chuckles and it would fit him perfectly. Maybe he COULD do that...And get a cape and a top hat too... Lost in thought, Satan almost didn't hear the Bell ring. He almost missed the woman as she left her office with her things in tow. But he found her, and he continued following. Meanwhile, Fuchsia and Baby Blue were wandering around looking for him. "Ugh...Where'd that jerk go?! Did he forget about us AGAIN?!" Baby Blue griped.

"I guess he did..." Fuschia sighed. "Let's go...explore the city." Fuschia smiled.

Blue grinned broadly. "Now we're talking! I bet we can get all sorts of suckers to give us their souls!"

Fuschia nodded in response. "Yeah! Let's work our charm!"

This was good. She'd been feeling weird. A little pick-me-up was just what she needed. They needed to find a suitable place to do business...but where? It took a little while of searching, but they found a park bench that they comandeered. They set up the stand and everything. They tried to look as seductive as possible. Then they played the waiting game. Their first visitor was NOT a good one. Why? It was Jesus Christ. The son of God sighed. "Up to your old tricks as always, I see, ladies?" He said, shaking his head. "Well, I do believe you know the drill by now..."

The girls gasped and tried to take off...Jesus was a little too quick. He snapped his fingers and the area went white. Quite suddenly, they both went from wearing skimpy outfits to full dresses. They smiled warmly at the world around them. "I love EVERYTHING!" Blue cheered, throwing her arms up.

"EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!" Fuschia cheered, twirling. Jesus nodded, satisfied, and teleported away. He had to talk to his father about being allowed to live normally for just one day... As he vanished, the succubi ran off to show their newfound love for all the world's creatures.

Meanwhile...

Medusa turned her head for the umpteenth time that night, but all she saw was a wobbling trash can. She was SURE that someone was tracking her...but she hadn't spotted anyone. This was unnerving...

Meanwhile, Satan was creeping behind her in a cartoonish fashion. Whenever she turned around, he would hide behind the nearest thing. Alleys, garbage cans, trees, lamp posts... It took a while...but soon they'd cleared City Limits and were close to a strange castle...cliche! Satan thought. Then again, just because something was cliche didn't mean it was bad. This was a PERFECT evil castle! He wanted a summer home that looked JUST like it! Heck, he'd buy this one! He even heard screams of torture coming from within! Really...young ones. Satan looked curious. "Huh...Aaaaah, she must be a child abuser! I LOVE torturing child abusers!" He said gleefully, rushing to the window. He peeked inside eagerly. "Let's see what we have here... Oh... Oooooh...Wow, that is just...Oh my...What in the...? ...Geez...This is just cruel even by MY standards!"

He calmly opened up the window and crawled in, only to hear, "You're a disgrace...I can't even call you my child. Kill. The. Rodent." The woman said to a small, pinkish haired child. She was ordering him to kill a small rabbit, who was currently exploring its surroundings.

The child whimpered and shook his head weakly, lying on the floor and nursing a broken arm. Then, without warning, a small black creature came from out of his back. "Hey, come on, give him a break already, we've been at this for hours! The idiot's not gonna do it, so it's pretty much useless getting mad over it!"

The woman sighed. "Crona, if you won't kill the rodent..."

A sudden magical blast fired at the kid, Crona. The devil grimaced at the sound of the boy's pained screams. It made the screams of the damned sound like girlish giggles! What kind of spell WAS that? He snuck up behind the woman and threw her to the side. She gasped and turned, only to see Satan looking down on her. She growled. Satan clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Now, now, wouldn't want to anger the devil now, would we?" He said smugly. "Now then...Tell me what that spell you just cast was."

"Pain...forces a target to feel the worst pain imaginable." She replied. Satan growled.

"Okay, you're f* cked up, you are F*CKED WAY THE HELL UP. In fact, you are f*cked ALL the hell up. Seriously, I'm saying this to you and I'm the FREAKIN' DEVIL. I have standards for f*ck's sake! Child abuse is one thing, I'll see you in hell when it's done and my minions'll torture the f*ck out of you. But this is so far beyond abuse it's almost comedic in a way!" Ragnarok heard him as he tried to get Crona to stop screaming, and had to restrain himself from attacking the guy then and there. "This is just straight up torture! What's the point?! Who the hell tortures their own kid?!" Medusa chuckled.

"He's not my 'kid' as you put it. He's just a weapon. I'm trying to perfect my weapon, and he's not making it easy. He needs to be punished." Satan facepalmed.

"...A weapon, huh? When I'M disgusted with you, you KNOW you f*cked up big time. By all accounts, I should be PRAISING you, and if this wasn't your own kid, I probably would be! But there's one thing people don't know about me: I used to have a family. A wife, and a son. And guess what? I loved 'em, even if I wasn't around very much. I even taught my kid how to stand up to bullies! THE DEVIL is a better parent than you! THE FREAKING DEVIL, LADY!" Medusa sniffed.

"What's your point? I'm not you and you're not me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to silence you now, 'Mr. Devil.'" Satan smirked.

"It looks like you STILL don't believe me when I say I'm the devil. Guess I have to prove it to you then, huh?" Satan smirked, and with a loud cackle he snapped his fingers and a loud crumbling sound erupted from everywhere around them. Medusa gasped and felt her feet fall out from underneath her. She looked down to see...fire. Lots of fire. Surely...this was Hell. Her eyes widened with shock, and she grabbed onto the ledge just in time. She gritted her teeth in fury as she looked up at Satan, who crouched down to her with a delighted smirk and grabbed her fingers. "This little piggy went to market..." He teased as he pried one of her fingers loose. "This little piggy stayed home..." Mesuda snarled angrily at the devil. "This little piggy had roast beef..."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Sure I can! I'm the devil, BITCH! WOOT, WOOT! This little piggy had NONE!" And with that, he pried her final finger loose. With that, Medusa crashed into the inferno, screaming bloody murder for miles. Satan grinned when he couldn't hear her anymore. "Progress~."

Medusa hit the ground with a grunt. It was burning hot in there...But she didn't care about that. She was BEYOND furious! "RELEASE ME! I HAVE WORK TO DO!" She screamed angrily. The response she got was the crack she came in through closing. She screamed in outrage and kicked a wall. Then she felt something grab her foot. She saw a hand sticking out of the flames. "Unhand me!" She roared, breaking the fingers on the hand. She growled as more hands approached her. This annoyed her to no end. "I'LL ESCAPE! I WILL ESCAPE YOU HEAR ME!?" There was no response, and she screamed in anger.

Meanwhile, Satan studied the boy closely. The spell seemed to have worn off...But he also lost consciousness. There was also a REALLY weird black thing poking out of his body. It was gross...really gross. He didn't like looking at it. Then the black thing began to shake the unconscious boy. "Crona...Crona, you moron, get your ass up! COME ON, WE'RE GONNA GET BURNED, WAKE UP!" No response. "Ah crap...We're totally screwed now..." Satan stared at the unconscious boy for a moment before sighing deeply.

"I HATE it when I have to do the right thing..." He whined. He picked up the unconscious kid and flung him over his shoulder. He hummed in thought. "Maybe one of my henchwomen can babysit him..." He smirked. "I know I don't have time for that." It was at that moment that God decided to make himself known.

"Oh, scarecrow, you do have a heart!" He made a hand puppet of Dorothy say to a hand puppet of the devil wearing a straw hat and overalls stuffed with straw.

"Hey shut up God! Go f*ck off somewhere." Devil groaned.

God laughed. I am EVERYWHERE, Devil. I AM GOD."

"I know, now go be God literally anywhere else!" God left and Satan re-entered the city. He knew that finding his girls would be a long process-

"OH ITS SATAN! HIIII SATAN!"

Or not... Satan turned to see the girls were...wearing flowers in their hair and skipping hand in hand? He groaned. Jesus must have gotten his hands on them... "Saaaataaaan, come make flower crowns with us!" Blue giggled, twirling.

"It's so much fun!" Fuschia cheered.

Satan facepalmed and groaned. He looked at Blue, then snapped his fingers. In a puff of smoke, Blue was back in her normal clothes. She blinked. "...That...was weird..." Satan then turned to Fuchsia. He snapped his fingers, and in a puff of smoke...she remained exactly the same.

"What...?" He said. He snapped his fingers again, causing a second puff of smoke. While Fuchsia DID return to her work clothes, he could see in her eyes that she wasn't quite...her at that moment.

"What the hell...? Fuschia? How the f*ck are you feeling?" He asked

"Huh? Oh, uh...I guess...evil and stu- Oh my gosh, a butterfly!"

Satan groaned as she chased it. "God damn it! You're supposed to kill the butterfly! Duh..." He looked thoughtful. "She's acting strange...Like before Christ showed up she was talking to someone with an impossible amount of...kindness, and bravery..." Satan sighed. "Sh***t...you were reforming before weren't you? F*ck...well then you can babysit this guy."

Fuchsia froze in her tracks and tilted her head. Then she saw Satan hold out a tiny figure towards her. She was silent for a moment, and then... "T-That...is the cutest little thing I've ever seen..." And she promptly snatched him up, cradling him.

Satan and Baby Blue watched the interaction uneasily. "...We're gonna...recondition her, right?" Blue asked.

"Of course." Satan replied. "But...let her have this." He replied. Fuschia cooed at him.

"Ohhh! Where'd you get him boss?"

"Erm...Found him...Yes, that's it..." Satan decided against telling her the truth...

Then, Ragnarok came out to see why he and Crona weren't dead or in excruciating pain yet. It was SO shocking, that Fuschia dropped Crona. Ragnarok broke his fall however, then responded with, "HEY! Satan guy, why didn't you kill us?!" Satan frowned when he saw the creepy creature. "Don't look at me like that! What, you've never seen a black and white blob come out of a kid's body before?! Jerk!"

"...w-what are you?" Fuschia asked, confused and a little scared. Ragnarok laughed.

"A weapon." He said simply. "Buuut that's not important right n-" He froze when he got a look at her. "...So did it hurt when ya fell from heaven?" Satan's eye twitched in rage.

"No one references Heaven when I'm RIGHT HERE!" He growled. Ragnarok grinned at him.

"Geez, calm down, for heaven's sake!" He laughed. Satan kicked him in the face.

At this, the boy suddenly stirred and let out a pained cry, shooting up and looking around. Fuschia knelt down next to him. "Little boy..?"

"Hey, watch it!" Satan looked confused.

"Huh? I kicked YOU, not HIM..."

"He feels everything I feel and vice versa!" He screamed at Satan. He growled and didn't do anything else.

Fuchsia gasped and picked him back up. "Oh, you poor thing..." She said softly.

Crona only stared ahead, terrified and silent. He whimpered and covered his eyes. 'I don't know how to deal with this!'

"Crona, you don't know how to deal with ANYTHING." Said an exasperated Ragnarok. "Just calm down, a hot girl's holding you. Most guys would kill to be in your position!"

'She probably wants to hurt me too! She's gonna throw hot water on me, lock me up in that room for days, hit me with magic-'

"Little boy...?" Fuschia asked again.

Crona wasn't listening. Because he was hyperventilating now. "Craaaaap..." Ragnarok groaned. "Crona, chill out now..."

"NO!NONONONO!" Crona said rapidly, beginning to tap into his Black Blood. He started to gain a crazy smile...

"Crona..." Ragnarok said warningly. "Don't make me knock you out again, it hurts me just as much as it hurts you!"

That shut him up. "No...no no don't hit me...please..."

"I won't if you calm your titties!" Satan and Blue exchanged a glance. The sheer personality differences was staggering...

"I-I'll be good...promise..." Crona whimpered, hiding in his hands.

Blue turned to the devil. "What's WITH this kid, anyway?"

It was at this moment, that Fuchsia's newly awakened maternal instincts kicked in at full force. She snatched up Crona and held him close to her bosom, rocking him back and forth. This show of motherly contact sparked Crona...he instinctively snuggled close. He was so confused...Why? Why was he being held nicely? It was wrong...It was ALL wrong! He didn't know how to deal with it...So he let out a whimper. Fuschia giggled at him. "Don't be scared...I'm here to help you..."

"She's broken." Blue whispered to Satan.

"Yeah, we'll fix her. The kid too. He needs to be educated."

"Just relax...feel how good this is? Relax sweet baby..."

"I know I'M relaxed!" Ragnarok exclaimed, resting his head on her chest. "Oooh yeah..."

Fuschia would've hit him...but it hurt Crona. With that, she hugged Crona closer, giggling as she whispered comforting things. Satan cleared his throat. "Let's go, you three. We have...reconditioning that needs doing." Fuschia stood, cradling her new charge in her arms. Satan lead them down the sidewalk, and away, out into the world. Crona was going to have a strange childhood...


	2. Chapter 2

Crona looked around at the limo he was in curiously. It was so big, and it made him feel so small... He looked up at the woman who's lap he was sitting in. She was running her hand through his hair, and looking at him with a happy look. He didn't understand...why was she nice? He looked at the other devil girl. She didn't really seem to care that much... Why did the pink one, then? "Aren't you cute?~" The purple one cooed, tapping his nose. He blushed visibly.

"No..." He answered, looking down. "I don't think so...Am I...?"

"You are though! Look at those little eyes! And your pretty hair."

Crona blushed. "My hair...? Pretty...? Really?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"Uh huh!~" she cooed. "It's so pretty and pink! A beautiful color to have!"

They both heard Ragnarok stifle a snicker inside Crona's bloodstream. Crona's shoulders sagged. "Ragnarok keeps telling me it makes me look like a girl..."

Fuschia tisked. "Now now now, if you were a girl, I'd think you'd know right? You're handsome." Crona let out a squeak and shrunk down. Fuchsia giggled and touched their noses together. "You'll be a girl magnet when you grow up!" Crona blushed at this compliment and shrunk down...only to have Fuschia pull him back up. Aaaand snuggle. He blushed further. "Awww, you have a little tomato face." Fuchsia cooed in delight.

Crona let out an "EEEP!" And hid in his hands. Fuschia laughed and pulled him into her bosom.

Satan nearly barfed. Sure, what the woman did was too cruel for his tastes...But THIS was too sickeningly SWEET for his tastes! Blue sighed. Her friend wasn't any fun anymore...great. "You better still be up for torturing the souls of the damned, or I'm gonna be pretty cross." She said with a small pout.

"Oh...Right. Souls of the damned, stabbing, sounds fun..." Blue sighed. There went her only real friend... She really hated Jesus. Fuchsia noticed Blue's pouty demeanour. "Awww, Blue, do you need a hug too?" She said playfully, hugging her.

Blue sighed again. "No. No I don't."

"Oh...Okay..." Fuchsia replied. She looked at her friend and boss. They didn't look happy. Oh no! She wasn't being evil enough! 'What can I do, what can I do?!' She fought before deciding. "Uhhh uh, grrr! Roar! Reaps souls!"

Satan rolled his eyes. 'I'll humour her for now...' He thought.

He watched as Fuschia hugged the child closer to her chest. It reminded him of his wife...and his son... He sighed. He had to try to forget about it. He was the devil. Lord of evil... But...He just...ugh... They were his family! He...ca-red about them.. He shuddered slightly, a disgusted look on his face. Shaking his head, he told the driver to go faster. The demon driving nodded and proceeded to break the speed limit ten times over. Crona jumped at the sudden speed. "W-Where're we going...?" He whimpered, softly breathing.

"Home." Satan replied simply, reclining in his seat. He looked out the window to see cars flying past it, the limo plowing through the cars on the street and sending them flying.

"ASSHOOOOOOLE!" One man shouted at him. He simply waved in response.

"What a nice ride." He said.

Fuschia giggled. He was so funny, Satan. "Maybe you should slow down, Boss!"

"No." Satan replied, sipping a drink.

"Okay..." Fuchsia replied, shoulders sagging.

She hugged the boy in her arms close. He cooed and moved closer. She smiled. It seemed he had already gotten used to the fast speed. Ragnarok, however, had awakened from his nap. And he was NOT used to it. "ACK! WHY ARE WE ZOOMING AROUND SO FAST!?" He demanded.

"We're going home." Blue replied, casually filing her nails.

"WELL SLOW THE HELL DOWN!"

"I want to get home as quickly as possible. Now shut up you blob!" Satan growled, crossing his arms.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE ARE SERIOUSLY GONNA DIE HERE!" Ragnarok screamed, flailing his arms wildly.

Crona began whimpering and he shrunk down in his seat. Fuschia poked Ragnarok. "Hey! You're scaring Crona."

"Don't poke me or I'll poke you back!" Ragnarok replied defiantly. Then he poked her breast. "Poke poke...Heheheheheh..."

Fuschia flicked him. "Hey! Not there!" Ragnarok snickered and flicked her bust. "Stop it!" She exclaimed. "You're creepy!"

Crona suddenly felt an up well of emotion, and he pushed Ragnarok. "S-Stop it! It's weird..."

Ragnarok's eyes widened. "Hey! Don't push me!" The black entity began to shove Crona's head repeatedly. "Let's see how YOU like it!"

Fuschia separated them. "Boys! Please stop fighting.." She sighed

"He started it..." Ragnarok pouted.

"Sorry..." Crona apologized, sounding like he genuinely felt horrible.

Fuschia gave him a gentle hug. "Pushing is bad darling...thank you for standing up for me."

Crona smiled slightly. "You're welcome..." He squeaked out with a blush. She laughed and resumed hugging. He was just so sweet! How could anyone rough him up!?

She ended up brushing against an old wound by accident, however. Crona let out a yelp of pain. She gasped. "Oh no! I'm sorry kiddo! Did I touch an owwie? Show me where it hurts." She said, rapid fire. Crona whimpered and pointed at his back. Fuchsia made note of it. "Okay. I won't touch that spot again. Promise!" Crona sniffles and smiled up at her. She was so pretty and nice...he wasn't used to it...but he liked it! She smiled back at him. "Awww, that's a nice little smile you have there!" She complimented. "I wanna see that more often, okay?"

He blushed once again and he instinctively his inside his hands. Fuschia lifted him up and started bouncing him on her knee. Blue watched forlornly. 'Geez, Fyoosh is a softie now...' She thought bitterly. 'I have to fix her...'

She'd get Satan to spam the transformation process, or take her out on a Soul Stealing spree! Then she'd remember the fun! Then they'd be best friends again... She was interrupted as the limo pulled up to Satan's mansion. The devil grinned as he stepped out of his vehicle. "Home sweet home!" He said in relief.

Satan practically leaped from the car and ran indoors. Blue stepped out and stretched, and Fuschia picked up Crona and held him on her hip. "Ready to go to your new home?"

Crona stared widely at the house. "It's so...big..." He breathed softly in disbelief. He studied his new home closely. After a moment of looking he turned back to her. "W-Where do I sleep...? In the basement...?"

Fuchsia tilted her head. "No, no, no, that's where we keep the souls of the damned. You sleep with Miss Fuchsia!" She said cheerfully. Crona was visibly taken aback by this. He got to sleep...in a bed? With the nicest lady ever? "What's wrong?" Fuchsia asked with a frown. "You don't wanna share with me?"

"It's not that..." Crona replied, hugging her.

"Ooohhh, you're happy to sleep with miss Fuschia! Aren't you?~" she cooed, poking his cheek. He nodded.

"Y-You're nice..." He squeaked out. Then he hid his face.

"Sooooooo shy!" Fuchsia gushed.

And In turn, he blushed wildly and hid once again. Fuschia carried him indoors, babbling about his cuteness. Satan's mansion was...Red. Lots of Red. It reminded Crona of normal people blood. But his blood wasn't normal. It was all weird and black. It was something his mother had done to make him "better"... He wanted to be a normal person. He wanted to be a normal person SO bad... But he couldn't complain. He had Ragnarok. Ragnarok was kind of a friend...right? What about the pretty lady Miss Fuschia..? Was she a friend too? She hadn't hit him... "M-Miss Fuchsia...?" He squeaked out.

"Yes?"

"Are...Are you my friend...?"

Fuschia looked at him funny for a minute before nodding. "Of course I'm your friend Crona! Best friends!"

Crona gave her a smile. "You're my friend...Like Ragnarok..." Ragnarok was surprised to hear this.

"What...? I'm your friend? REALLY, kid?" He asked, flabbergasted.

Crona frowned. "D-Don't you n-noogie me because you care...? Y-You're attached to me too..."

Ragnarok would have frowned if he had a mouth. "...Can I get back to you on that?" He said, uncomfortable.

Crona looked crestfallen. "O-Okay...that's okay..."

Fuchsia smiled and patted his head. "Aww, don't be sad. He's your friend too, I know it."

Crona smiled and leaned into her touch. Fuschia smiled and rubbed his head, walking up to her room. Crona giggled. She opened the door to her room. Crona blinked. It was so bright and colourful... "W-Woah...it's pretty..." He replied, blinking.

Fuchsia smiled. "Yeah, I like pink. Sooo I decorated my room all pink."

"It's like my hair..." Crona giggled, looking around. Fuschia set him on the bed.

She studied him closely. Then she giggled. "Awww, you're like a little decorative doll!" She cooed.

"D-Doll?" Crona asked, tilting his head. Fuschia giggled and nodded.

Then she kissed his nose. "You're around the size of one, too!" She concluded. He giggled and blushed at this praise...if it WAS praise. He reached out for another hug. And Fuchsia returned it eagerly, snatching him right up. "Awww, you're so little and cuddly and sweet..." She gushed. Crona blushed brightly and leaned in close, giggling slightly at the gushing. He loved this a lot...he really did. He hugged her around the waist. "Awww..." Fuchsia cooed. Then there was a knock at her door.

"The boss wants to see you two!" Blue's voice sounded.

Fuschia laughed. "Tell him I'll be a minute! Snuggling!"

She heard a groan come from the other side of the door. "Snuggle while you bring him then." Blue replied. "You know how much the boss man hates waiting."

"Fine fine!" Fuschia grinned, picking up Crona and spun him round. Crona giggled. "Now let's go see the mean old devil!" She said cheerfully as she stepped to the door. She pushed it open and walked out.

Crona watched her steps as they moved up towards the location. They entered a large office, and Crona whimpered. He felt small... "Ah, Fuchsia, welcome." Satan said calmly. "Soooo...about the whole...'You not being evil anymore' thing..."

"What about it?" Fuschia asked, snuggling Crona. Satan sighed.

"It's...so not you..."

"Yes it is!" Fuchsia replied.

"No, it really isn't. You two are both gonna have to go through rehabilitation."

"Rehab? But Crona is SOOOO cute like this!" Fuschia protested.

"Fuchsia...There's something you should understand... I am the DEVIL. I don't do 'cute.' Okay? Okay, glad you agree, now let's get down to business."

Fuschia began to straight up ignore Satan, and started playing Peek A Boo with Crona. Satan face palmed and laid his head down, now bestowed with a headache. "Peekaboo!"

Crona giggled. Satan stomped over to her and grabbed her by the ear, dragging her out the door. "Owowowowowowow..." Crona squeaked and hid in Fuschia's bust, and Satan muttered the whole way. Fuschia also spammed "ow." "Owowowowowowowowow-"

Eventually, both were placed in desks in front of a blackboard. They exchanged glances, then looked at the board. "Now, pay VERY CLOSE ATTENTION." They saw that Blue was in charge of teaching them. Blue turned to the blackboard and explained what to do in case of a crying child. When she turned back she was treated to...snuggling. She growled. "No, no, no, you're already failing! Look, when you see a crying child, what do you do?"

"Hug him?" Fuchsia asked.

"Um...Hide?" Crona suggested.

"No! You laugh at it!" Blue growled. Fuschia looked taken aback.

"That's...not very nice." Blue facepalmed.

"Girl, that's the point. We're not nice. We work for Satan, we can't be all goody-good."

"B-But being Good is fun!" Fuschia protested. Blue growled.

"No!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She had to approach this differently. Remind her how fun it was to be evil. "How about...we go murder some dolls? Rip their heads off?" She asked.

Crona gasped. "No! Don't kill them!"

Fuschia nodded. "Yea! Dolls are nice! Don't do that!"

Blue stared blankly at them. "...Oh we have so much work to do..." She mumbled.

It was from then on, a day of fruitless attempts to make Fuschia act evil. Every attempt was thwarted by Crona being cute, or Fuschia getting bored. Blue wanted to pull her hair out. 'Hmm...Blue seems pretty upset...I could at least PRETEND to be evil..." Fuchsia though. "Grr! I am evil! Fear me!" She said, before picking up a doll and half heartedly throwing it.

"...Well, it's progress." Blue mumbled. Fuchsia turned to Crona.

"Play along." She mouthed.

"U-Um...l-let's kick...flowers...?" He struggled. Ragnarok sighed. Kicking flowers?!

Crona approached a small flower. Squeezing his eyes shut, he brushed his foot against it softly. Then he felt bad. He whispered his apologies then rejoined his friend. Blue groaned. "...it's an improvement."

Satan then made himself known. "How's it going?" He asked cheerfully.

Blue groaned. "Not good...they're too nice."

Satan facepalmed. "We'll fix this..." He mumbled softly.

Meanwhile, Fuschia had set to playing Dolls with Crona. "Now hand the dolly the tea..." She instructed.

"They're ruined." Satan said flatly.

"Maybe I can help out a bit!" Ragnarok offered, coming out. "Crona, get it together, the devil's gonna be pissed if you keep screwing around!"

"H-He will..?" Crona asked, worried. Satan nodded.

"Do you want what happened to medusa to happen to you?"

"Don't do what you did to Medusa!" Fuchsia squeaked. "...Who's Medusa?"

"M-Medusa is Mother..." Crona said, visibly deflating, yet tensing up. Fuschia gave him a squeeze.

"Awww, what did you do to his mommy?"

"That THING is not a mother." Satan said curtly, crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Fuschia asked, confused. Satan sighed.

"Not now..."

"But-"

"Not. Now."

Fuschia pouted and hugged Crona into her bust, rocking him back and forth. "Hmph...well, If you did something bad to her, don't do it to Crona..."

"Then start being evil!" Satan insisted. "You're ruining our reputation here!"

"Fine! Just...lemme hug Crona...please? I love it so much.." She replied.

"Well, of course! Just don't lose sight of what's important...Your job!"

Fuschia nodded. "I-I won't...I promise...can I go to my room now? Crona needs sleep."

"All right, but you're expected to be in top form tomorrow." Satan warned. "I mean it."

"Yes Boss!" She replied, happily dashing up the stairs. She threw open her door, set Crona on the bed, then began to put on her PJs. After slipping on her pajamas [A small pair of shorts], she climbed into bed with Crona. He looked at her with a tilted head and she kissed his nose. "Good night my little baby! Have sweet dreams!" She cooed

"Thank you...M-Miss Fuchsia..."

"Hey, don't I get a good night kiss?" Ragnarok asked.

Fuschia giggled and gave Ragnarok a kiss on the head. "There, that's your kiss. Now sleep!"

"Yay..." Ragnarok cheered, delighted, before slinking back into Crona's body. Crona hugged Fuchsia and closed his eyes.

"Love you Crona..." She whispered to him. Crona froze.

"Really?" He squeaked. She nodded cheerfully.

"Of course! You're the sweetest lil'pumpkin ever!" She cooed.

He sniffled and hugged her. "Thank you..." He whispered, nuzzling her stomach.

"No problem my little bumpky boo!" She cooed, snuggling him deeply. The two fell into a deep and comfortable sleep...


End file.
